All I Want is You
by Severla Masen Pattinson Cullen
Summary: Un accidente de Cultura Física lleva a Bella a presionar los límites que Edward les ha impuesto a ambos. Una pelea, y varias inseguridades podrían llevar a que su relación mejore. Lemmon. En algún punto entre Luna Nueva y Eclipse.


**Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, la historia me pertenece a mí.**

 **Nota: La Bella que se presenta aquí es ligeramente más inmadura que la original.**

* * *

 **All I Want is You**

 **Bella POV**

Cultura Física definitivamente había sido una pésima idea en cuanto a materias optativas se refería. Debería saberlo, sin embargo, en parte el orgullo y en parte el rechazo a otras materias no tan "sencillas", como Química, me llevaron a elegirla para completar el mapa curricular de nuestro último semestre en la preparatoria. Eso y lo interesante que lo hizo ver Ángela en cuanto a nuestra participación en torneos se refería. Como sea, había sido una pésima idea.

Pero aquí estaba, en medio del gimnasio techado, muriendo de frío en mis ridículamente cortos shorts de deporte amarillos mientras esperaba a que el entrenador nos diera luz verde para comenzar el torneo de handball. Jessica, por alguna extraña razón, había decidido ponerme como delantera cuando ambas sabíamos que mi lugar estaba en la banca, cómodamente abrigada con mi chamarra. Cuando el agudo silbido cortó el aire, me aproximé botando tímidamente el balón hacia la línea de defensa del equipo contrario, antes de hacer un pase más o menos decente a otra chica del equipo para que realizara el primer intento de gol. Obviamente, no funcionó. El juego procedió con calma, la mayoría de las chicas aletargadas por el frío, al menos hasta que el entrenador nos hizo saber que las que no demostráramos esfuerzo y dedicación perderíamos la mitad del porcentaje. Eso fue lo suficientemente convincente.

Eventualmente, mis pensamientos se desviaron hacia Edward, quien en este momento estaba siendo "entrenado" para las competencias de primavera afuera, en la intemperie, junto con el resto de los chicos de la clase, en un intento desesperado de parte de la escuela por elevar la categoría de la escuela a nivel regional. Eso no funcionaría, claro, pero aun así los chicos estaban corriendo. No era extraño que mi mente lo evocara. Por lo general terminaba imaginando su hermoso rostro, rememorando los contornos perfectos de su mandíbula y el tacto suave de sus labios contra los míos. Casi podía sentir sus manos sujetando mi cintura con gentileza, pero firmemente, con su delicioso aliento penetrando mis labios, mientras suspiraba débilmente contra mí. La sensación de su firme barbilla, o de su nariz recta delineando mi mentón cuando decidía que necesitaba respirar. Por no mencionar la sutil pero potente reacción de mi cuerpo al aplastarme todo lo posible contra su helada longitud, deseando inconscientemente aquello que jamás había tenido, su cuerpo en el mío, como si fuéramos uno solo, para siempre.

A pesar de que mis pequeñas fantasías ya me habían traído problemas un par de veces en clases, y en un examen, mi enamorado cerebro no procesó lo suficientemente rápido lo inconveniente de mis cavilaciones estando en medio de un juego hasta que una pelota, que juraría iba con mayor velocidad de la necesaria, se estrelló contra mi cráneo, lanzándome efectivamente contra las gradas de duela desgastada. En realidad, ni siquiera tuve el usual baño de adrenalina, más bien lo primero que registré fue la resignación ante el hecho de que el impacto era inevitable, antes de sentir el choque de mi cabeza contra el borde de un escalón que me rebotó al suelo, el posterior golpe en mi cadera al llegar al piso y el increíblemente intenso dolor que me recorrió casi de inmediato.

Escuché cómo se detenía el partido y el rechinido de los zapatos de deporte acercándose antes de ver los rostros de mis compañeras, algunos preocupados y otros riendo sin malas intenciones, al menos hasta que se acercó el entrenador y me movió con delicadeza, lo que me provocó una sensación húmeda en mi nuca y mi sien, dándome a entender que el golpe había roto mi muy estúpidamente frágil piel. Pues bueno. Hacía casi un mes de mi última herida, por lo que en realidad era cuestión de tiempo. Demonios.

\- Estoy bien, estoy bien – resollé con lentitud antes de incorporarme. De inmediato se escucharon varias voces alarmadas que me ordenaban volver al suelo, ante el sobresalto que la visión de mi sangre había provocado. Ni entre humanos podía sangrar con tranquilidad. Sin embargo, tuve que admitir que veía los bordes borrosos y me sentía levemente mareada, por no mencionar el pitido en mis oídos.

\- ¡Ustedes dos! Llévenla a la enfermería. La clase terminó, señoritas. Llamen a mantenimiento, también – ordenó el entrenador con voz firme. Las chicas encargadas de mi transporte, dos enormes mastodontes del equipo de básquetbol me estabilizaron con rapidez y me ayudaron a llegar a la enfermería. A la mitad del camino, casi podía apoyarme por mi cuenta, pero la sangre seguía fluyendo y sabía que iba dejando un rastro sanguinolento detrás de mí. Edward y Alice no tardarían mucho en percibirlo y llegar a mí.

\- ¿Qué ha pasado? – susurró la enfermera mientras me recostaba en la camilla, sobre la extraña cubierta de papel. Las chicas le explicaron brevemente lo ocurrido mientras yo me concentraba en respirar por la boca y en ignorar el adormecimiento en mi nuca. – Quizás deberíamos llevarla al hospital.

\- No. Así estoy bien. Sólo… póngame algunos puntos, estaré bien – mascullé con tranquilidad, antes de que involucraran a Carlisle en la situación. El frío comenzaba a hacer mella en mis piernas e incluso con mi pobre visión podía percibir el enorme moretón que se estaba formando al costado de mi muslo, donde seguramente continuaba hacia mi cadera.

\- ¿Estás segura, querida? – preguntó la enfermera, - no está lejos, sería cuestión de minutos.

\- Sí, estaré bien. Esto pasa seguido – eso era verdad. Venía aquí tantas veces que ya me sabía de memoria los datos de mi ficha de admisión.

La enfermera comenzó a acomodar el material necesario alrededor de mi cabeza, moviendo charolas de aquí para allá, mientras las chicas designadas salían, justo al tiempo que Edward atravesaba la puerta, corriendo para efectos prácticos apenas a velocidad humana, luciendo terriblemente preocupado y malditamente sexy en su uniforme de gimnasia.

\- ¡Bella! ¡¿Qué pasó?! ¿Estás bien? ¿Quieres que te lleve al hospital? Se ve muy profunda. - Sus ojos recorrían mi cuerpo con rapidez, evaluando los daños y toqueteando mi rostro con ligereza, intentando consolarme, quizás. Intenté negar con la cabeza, pero la punzada de dolor que me atravesó me advirtió sobre volver a intentarlo.

\- No… No, no, así estoy bien. La enfermera Jackie iba a suturarme, solo eso es necesario – podía ver en su mirada que no estaba convencido en lo absoluto, pero no podía tomarme en brazos y correr con humanos cerca, ni podía tomar su lugar y suturarme él mismo, así que sólo estaba en proceso de resignación.

Frunció los labios un par de veces antes de asentir brevemente y besar mi frente. No quería imaginar lo difícil que era para él estar tan cerca de mi sangre, sin embargo, se sentó y tomó mi mano, sin un ápice de duda ante lo que se proponía hacer.

\- Ahora vas a sentir un piquete. Es sólo la anestesia local, sin embargo, creo que voy a darte algo oral también. Parece que es grave. Quizás deba rapar una pequeña parte de tu cabello – la enfermera Jackie me miró a los ojos, buscando duda en ellos, sin embargo, sólo musité un mudo "Sí" antes de volver a cerrar los ojos.

Tomé el medicamento, junto con un antiinflamatorio y un antibiótico antes de que mi carne fuera unida con firmes puntadas que parecían atravesar mi piel con el tino exacto hacia mis nervios. Edward estaba allí, mirándome con amor, y disimulando su preocupación, evitando ver directamente mis piernas desnudas, acariciando mi mejilla o siendo tan perfecto como solía ser. Mientras la tortura en mi cabeza continuaba, él sacó su móvil y le escribió un texto a alguien, quien eventualmente supe sería Alice, que entró brevemente con nuestras mochilas y nuestra ropa. Me dedicó una mirada algo extraña y salió rápidamente, debido al olor, supuse.

\- Parece que eso es todo. Dejará cicatriz, me temo, pero no debería sangrar y debes ir con tu doctor de cabecera a que te retire las puntadas, ¿entendido? Ve al hospital si te desmayas o tienes dificultad para leer, ¿de acuerdo? – asentí con una sonrisa y me incorporé, ayudada por la mano de Edward en mi espalda. Las medicinas definitivamente habían hecho efecto ahora y me sentía ligera y feliz, sin preocupaciones. Drogada, para efectos prácticos. – Vístete, confió en que la lleves a casa, jovencito. Quédate con ella.

Edward sólo lanzó su deslumbrante sonrisa hacia ella, y eso bastó para que la amable señora nos dejara solos. Lo miré con una sonrisa en mis labios, antes de soltar pequeñas risitas que juraba eran producto de las drogas. Él tomó mis jeans del montón de ropa y, tras desabrochar mis tenis, comenzó a introducirlos por mis piernas, seguro, y con razón, de que yo no podría hacerlo sola.

Estaba vestida en un tiempo relativamente corto, a pesar de los mareos que la mezcla de fármacos me producía. Me sentía toda floja y ligera, a pesar de que estaba segura de que Edward cargaba con todo mi peso justo ahora, mientras nos dirigíamos hacia la salida que daba al estacionamiento.

\- ¿No tendrás problemas por esto? – murmuré deteniéndome por un momento y mirándolo a los ojos, a sus hermosos y dorados ojos. - ¿Qué pasa con Cálculo?

\- Bueno, sólo le comentaré amablemente al profesor cómo no podías llegar a casa tu sola. Todos saben que casi vivo allí – Eso era verdad, gracias a una muy chismosa Jessica, quien se encargó de decirle a toda la preparatoria que Edward estaba en mi casa hasta muy por la noche incluso en los tiempos en los que seguía castigada, así que ahora todos creían que mi padre amaba a Edward y que lo dejaba hacer y deshacer en la casa. Obviamente, todo era con mala intención y doble sentido, pero no estaba muy lejos de la verdad, de todas formas. Mientras mi padre no lo averiguara, todo estaría bien. Sonreí un poco.

\- Bueno, eso es totalmente inapropiado si planeas decírselo a un profesor. – Podía ver la diversión en sus ojos, así que seguí avanzando hasta la puerta del Volvo, donde me recargué en vez de intentar abrirla.

\- ¿Estás bien? – la mirada de preocupación volvió a sus ojos, sin embargo, solo me mantuve apoyada, cerrando los ojos con lentitud. Mi corazón palpitaba en mi cabeza y sentía punzadas en la herida.

\- Sólo… todo da vueltas – creo que mi voz se quebró un poco, realmente me sentía mal, sin embargo, no podía pensar más allá de abrazarme al torso de mi novio, poniendo mi frente contra su frío pecho. Él me rodeó con sus brazos antes de depositar un beso en mi cabeza y abrirme la puerta. A pesar de que el movimiento fue doloroso, definitivamente se sentía mejor estar sentada.

Recorrimos en silencio el camino a mi casa, donde el dolor volvió al momento de bajar del auto y de caminar hasta la entrada.

\- No, no, no, no quiero subir – podía sentir lo consternado que estaba ante mi actitud quejumbrosa, ya que incluso así de drogada me mostraba más valiente de lo que estaba haciendo.

\- ¿Qué puedo hacer? – su mano fue a mi cuello, donde me acarició con delicadeza antes de alzar mi rostro para verme a los ojos.

\- Sólo llévame al sillón. No quiero subir escaleras – asintió y me tomó en brazos para los escasos cuatro pasos que nos separaban del sillón. Se sentó y me acurrucó en su regazo, tarareando levemente y meciéndome como a una niña pequeña. La tranquilidad del gesto y la cantidad de droga en mis venas hicieron su efecto, y no en mucho tiempo, me encontré a mí misma llorando en su hombro.

\- Hey… ¿Qué está mal, Bella? – el suave balanceo cesó y en su lugar buscó mis ojos. Sin embargo, me acurruqué más, escondiéndome de todo.

\- Lo siento – sollocé vergonzosamente alto. – Siento todo esto.

\- No hay nada que sentir, Bella. Fue un accidente.

\- No, es eso… Yo… - más lágrimas. – No lo sé, no sé nada.

\- Ya… - Estuvimos en un relativo silencio por unos minutos antes de que su culpa volviera a la escena. - ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti?

No dije nada, en lo absoluto. Sin embargo, él inclinó su rostro y capturó mis labios con los suyos, quizás motivado por el recuerdo de mi cumpleaños, cuando sólo quería que me besara y me tocara. El beso rápidamente cambió a uno pasional en cuanto comencé a responder, moviéndome para estar sentada sobre él, ignorando el dolor que remitía un poco cada vez que nuestros labios se acariciaban mutuamente. Finalmente, lo jodí al intentar meter mi lengua en su boca, deseosa por algo de su dulce aliento.

\- No… Bella – negó levemente con la cabeza, pero no me apartó del todo, por lo que volví a restregarme contra él besando su cuello y su clavícula con más urgencia de la que debería. – No.

Esta vez, su voz sonaba decidida y algo mandona. Retiró sus manos de mí, y las mías de él, antes de ponerme de nuevo en el sillón con más fuerza de la necesaria. Su mirada quedó atrapada en la pared frente a nosotros mientras la mía vagaba, insegura de qué hacer, calmando mi respiración lo mejor que podía. Las punzadas en mi cabeza estaban de vuelta y estaba segura de que estaba sangrando un poco, debido al brusco movimiento.

\- Lo lamento, pero no podemos. Lo sabes – me miró con sus intensos ojos, ahora negros.

\- Estoy harta de esto, Edward. – Mi respuesta nos sorprendió a ambos, por completo, pero él no dijo nada de momento. – Ve a verme cuando decidas si te gusto o no lo suficiente para hacerme el amor.

De nuevo, no respondió, pero esa fue la única contestación que necesité. Me dirigí a mi habitación con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, esperando a ver si decía algo, sin embargo, él no me siguió.

 **OooooooO**

Mi cabeza punzaba terriblemente cuando desperté al día siguiente. No recordaba haber ido abajo a preparar la cena y estaba usando lo mismo que ayer, lo cual indicaba que no lo había hecho. Lo sentía mucho por Charlie, aunque esperaba que la escuela lo hubiera telefoneado y hubiera comprado una pizza o algo. Mi estómago gruñía y me dolía el lado derecho del cuerpo, sobre el que había caído.

Edward no había venido anoche, o al menos no había subido. Mi comentario no era mi más grande motivo de orgullo y definitivamente se quedaría en nuestras mentes un tiempo, aunque esperaba que no demasiado.

\- Ow – el dolor que sentí al incorporarme me sacó el aliento y me dejó con bordes borrosos en mi visión, pero cuando quise tocar la herida, una mano helada me detuvo.

\- No lo hagas. La venda se cayó durante la noche, podrías infectar la herida – alcé la mirada sorprendida ante su presencia, pero le dejé retirar mi mano.

\- Edward – susurré bajo mi aliento, buscando sus ojos con los míos. – Creí que te habrías ido.

Negó levemente, pero sostuvo mi barbilla.

\- Bella, creo que deberíamos hablar sobre lo que dijiste anoche.

Fue mi turno de negar.

\- No, no. Perdón, estaba herida y más que nada, drogada, muy drogada. Lo siento, de veras.

\- ¿De veras? – preguntó después de una larga mirada.

\- Sí, yo… No lo volveré a hacer, no quiero que hagamos esto, ¿ok?

\- Ok – sin embargo, sus ojos estaban brumosos y en lo absoluto seguros. Pero me soltó y dio un paso lejos de mí. – Creo que iré a mi casa. Alice quiere saber cómo estás. - Asentí. - Quizás quieras descansar, tomar algo, darte una ducha… Volveré más tarde. – Besó mi frente con delicadeza y desapareció.

Comencé a desnudarme para entrar a la ducha, sin embargo, mi mala suerte hizo acto de presencia cuando tropecé con mis propios pies. Estaba a punto de golpearme la cabeza con el lavamanos cuando unos finos y helados brazos me sostuvieron.

\- Wow, cuidado, Bella. – Alice me miró con ojos divertidos antes de ponerme sobre mis pies. – Vi que esto pasaría, ¿estás bien?

\- Sí, sí. Parece que estoy maldita. Voy a morir y va a ser sólo mi culpa. Les ahorraré el trabajo a los vampiros sanguinarios. – Ella soltó una de sus angelicales risas antes de darme unas píldoras.

\- Carlisle dijo que necesitarías esto. Ayudará con la cabeza. – Ni siquiera las miré, sólo las tragué con un poco de agua del fregadero. Ella me estudió un momento antes de decir: - Edward se veía un poco descolocado cuando entró en casa. ¿Está todo bien?

Solté una risa sin alegría.

\- Claro que no, yo y mi horrible y drogada bocota lo jodimos anoche.

\- ¿Qué paso?

\- No mucho. Nos besamos e intenté llevarlo más allá del límite, pero, claro, él no me dejó. Y en vez de dejarlo por la paz, le dije que no me creía la excusa de la seguridad, y pues… me fui a dormir, él no me abrazó, como siempre hace. No sé si se quedó, creo que volvió en la mañana.

\- ¿Y?

\- No lo sé. Él no intentó convencerme de nada. Ni siquiera sé si eso es lo que quería, pero creo que, si le gustara, él lo hubiera hecho. Quiero decir, siempre está diciendo lo atrayente que es mi sangre, y él me huele y esas cosas, pero nunca ha hecho nada parecido respecto a, ya sabes, mi cuerpo.

\- ¿Y qué hay de todas las veces que, ya sabes, llevaron las cosas al límite?

\- Sí, bueno. Siempre fui yo quien empezaba y él quien las terminaba. Eso no me da un buen precedente.

\- No creo que sea así, Bella. – Su mirada era ligera y animosa, pero no mostraba el consuelo que esperaba obtener. No dije nada, por el contrario, me senté en el borde de la taza, ausente. – Bueno, me voy. Jasper quiere ir de caza. – Asentí y sin decir nada, la abracé. Ella me apartó después de un momento, y frunció su delicada nariz.

\- Um, ¿Bella? Quizás deberías tomar esa ducha. Puedo oler el gimnasio en ti.

Soltamos una risita juntas, antes de que ella se desvaneciera también. Con un suspiro, abrí la llave, me desnudé y entré. Me lavé con todo el fervor que podía, restregando mi piel en un intento de borrar todas esas cosas que me habían tocado desde la última vez. Fue entonces cuando una idea pasó por mi cabeza.

Los vampiros percibían los olores con mayor fuerza que nosotros. La comida les repugnaba, y estaba segura de que, si yo podía oler el antiséptico en mi piel, ellos lo harían el doble, por no mencionar el comentario de Alice sobre el gimnasio. Ugh. Quizás a eso se refería Edward, con el hecho de tocarme hasta que fuera vampiro. Ellos olían muy bien, ni estaban en contacto con comida humana u otras cosas desagradables. ¿Era eso? ¿Y si el problema no era mi cuerpo, sino mi olor?

Salí y me vestí a conciencia, con la ropa limpia más cómoda que encontré. Bajé y preparé algo de comer, sin embargo, mientras cocinaba, no podía quitarme de la mente la cosa de los olores. No quería incomodar a Edward con eso. Apagué la lumbre y me decidí mejor por fruta. Esa no olía tan mal, ¿cierto? Recordé las clases con mi extraño maestro de primaria. "Eres lo que comes".

Pasé el resto del día haciendo las labores de la casa, preparando cena más sustanciosa para Charlie, lavando la ropa y haciendo tareas. Llamé a Angela para pedirle los apuntes y, finalmente, me senté a ver televisión. Edward llegaría pronto. ¿Podría él oler en mi aliento lo que había comido? Decidí no correr riesgos y lavarme los dientes a conciencia.

Para cuando llegó, yo estaba de vuelta haciendo zapping, viendo sin ver nada en realidad. Él solo se materializó en el sofá, a mi lado, con una sonrisa.

\- Hola – se mostraba mucho más alegre que en la mañana.

\- ¡Hola! ¿Cómo estuvo tu día? – decidí que sería buena idea comenzar lentamente, dejarle que se acercara a mí. Cuando lo hiciera, sabría que algo estaba haciendo bien.

\- Nada del otro mundo, fuimos de caza por la mañana y estuve leyendo un poco…

Poco a poco caímos en nuestras charlas tranquilas de siempre, sin que nada pareciera diferente, a pesar de todo. Charlie llamó para avisar que cenaría en la estación, por lo que me pareció buena idea irme a dormir temprano, con la esperanza de que la herida dejara de punzar para mañana. Edward se recostó a mi lado como siempre, envolviendo mi cintura con sus brazos, con sus labios a centímetros de mí. Normalmente, los hubiera capturado entre los míos y lo hubiera besado hasta que me detuviera, listo para dar las buenas noches. Esta vez, intenté no pensar en ello y buscar otras formas de entretenerme, como acurrucarme contra su pecho, donde desperté al día siguiente.

Nuestra rutina se repitió durante toda la semana, con él siendo la encarnación de la perfección y conmigo intentando no saltarle encima cada vez que me miraba. Por el contrario, dediqué mis horas con él a estudiar y hacer tareas, e incluso jugar videojuegos. Siendo sincera, su rechazo me seguía pesando, por lo que intenté no mostrarme muy agresiva con él, y concentrarme en mí. Por alguna razón, casi no me daba hambre y cada vez que pensaba en comer, no podía ingerir más que algunos bocados. Comencé a sentir repugnancia por todos los alimentos que tenían olores fuertes, y me dediqué a comer cosas ligeras que no requirieran tantos condimentos. De alguna manera, me sentía incluso mejor que antes.

Me ofrecieron una permuta fácil al ver el nivel de riesgo que sufría en Cultura Física, por lo que me integré a Química, con Edward. Era los jueves, después del almuerzo, y era la última clase del día para ambos, por lo que comenzamos a ir a su casa después de clases para hacer tareas. Fue hasta la tercera semana, un día que tuvimos examen y la ansiedad me carcomía, que él finalmente me besó.

No parecía haber notado mis largas semanas de fantasías con él sobándome contra las paredes e incluso, el escritorio de nuestro salón, ni mi cambio de conducta en un intento por no ser yo la provocadora, por lo que me tomó por sorpresa que me abordara al salir de su auto. Me tomó de la cintura y me presionó contra el Volvo, antes de fundir su boca con la mía. Sus labios aprisionaron los míos y sus manos me sujetaron antes de acariciarme. Traté por todos los medios no portarme mal. Respondí su beso y ocupé mis manos con sus antebrazos, para evitar ir a su cabello e intentar meter mi lengua en su boca, como de costumbre. Me mantuve contra el Volvo para evitar buscar fricción y provocarlo, aunque por dentro me retorcía por él. En cuanto sus labios dejaron de moverse, detuve los míos. Esta sería la parte en la que recuperaba el aliento y volvía al ataque, pero en su lugar, abrí los ojos y estuve quieta. Él me soltó, lo que tomé como una señal para seguir con nuestro camino. Escuché cómo cerraba la puerta del auto solo para verlo de inmediato abriendo la de la casa. Me esperó con paciencia hasta que llegué a él.

\- Esme quiere saludarte. Están en la sala – asentí con una sonrisa antes de seguirlo. La decoración era ligeramente diferente, pero lo demás estaba como siempre. Tomó mi abrigo cuando llegamos a la parte cálida de la casa, donde alguien había encendido la calefacción. La familia estaba allí, a excepción de Alice y de Jasper.

\- ¡Bella! – fue el alegre recibimiento de Esme cuando me vio cruzar la puerta, avanzando hacia mí con los brazos extendidos para envolverme en un gélido abrazo. Quizás para eso era la calefacción.

\- Hola – me soltó antes de dar un paso atrás y observarme como hacía mi madre cada vez que la visitaba.

\- ¡Dios, estás tan delgada! – su rostro mostraba verdadera sorpresa y algo de preocupación. - ¿Estás bien? ¿Estás comiendo bien? Edward, ¿Está comiendo bien?

\- Claro que sí – la tranquilicé. – Debe ser la blusa.

Mi ropa no era nada fuera de lo normal, sin embargo, la dejó algo tranquila. Saludamos a Carlisle, quien intercambió una mirada extraña con Edward antes de dejarnos ir. Emmett me dedicó una sonrisa y Rosalie fue tan indiferente como siempre, a pesar de que me barrió cuando dábamos vuelta para subir a su habitación.

\- Eso fue raro – le dije cuando llegamos, lanzándome a su sillón.

\- ¿El qué? – se sentó a mi lado con mucho más estilo, aunque sin acercarse del todo.

\- Toda esa charla sobre mi aspecto. Y Rosalie me barrió, ¿lo viste? – estaba más risueña que ofendida.

\- Sí, bueno. Carlisle cree que no quieres comer. Que sufres de algún desorden alimenticio temprano o algo así.

\- ¿Qué? – comencé a reír en ese momento. Él sólo inclinó la cabeza antes de ponerse serio. Un cómodo silencio nos rodeó, y justo en ese momento, para mi completa mortificación, mi estómago gruñó. Debido al examen, había olvidado mi almuerzo por completo. – Dios, perdón. – Me removí, pero mi estómago siguió sonando. Estaba segura de que todos en la casa lo habían escuchado, lo que me provocó un sonrojo terrible.

\- ¿Tienes hambre? – su ceño estaba fruncido, y se acercó a mí como sin saber qué hacer.

\- No, para nada – mentí lo mejor que pude. Mi objetivo era no incomodarlo con olores y hoy me había besado por primera vez. No quería llenar su casa de olor a comida. Obviamente, mi mentira no fue convincente en lo absoluto.

\- Te prepararé algo. – Comenzó a moverse, pero lo detuve, o al menos lo sujeté del brazo y él se detuvo.

\- No, no, así estoy bien. – Podía ver que no lo convencía, pero quería saber por qué insistía.

\- No es nada, Bella. No tardaré.

\- No, realmente no es necesario. No quiero que tu casa se llene con olor a comida – mi voz sonaba algo insegura, pero estable, creo.

\- Eso no importa, Bella. – Su brazo se instaló en mi espalda, como para llevarme abajo a empujones, aunque no hizo nada de eso. Su mirada era indescifrable. Negué con la cabeza. – Tienes que comer.

\- No, no. En serio. No quiero hacerles eso.

\- No nos harías nada, a nadie de nosotros – esta vez intentaba convencerme.

\- Da igual. Así estoy bien. – De pronto, su mirada se endureció y pude ver en su rostro que estaba furioso.

\- ¡¿Es por eso que no estás comiendo?! ¿Por no "incomodarme"? – en realidad casi gritó todo eso.

\- ¡No! Yo estoy comiendo, sólo no me apetece comer ahora.

\- Tu estómago está vacío. Puedo escucharlo. ¡Tienes hambre!

\- ¡No es así! Sólo no quiero comer.

\- No es un capricho, Bella. Es una necesidad, como dormir e ir al baño. No se apaga con decir que no quieres hacerlo. Tienes que hacerlo.

\- No estoy diciendo lo contrario. No digo nada en lo absoluto, sólo no quiero comer.

\- Debes hacerlo.

\- No, no es así.

\- Si estás en mi casa, con hambre, comerás. Es como usar el cinturón de seguridad en mi auto. No es tu idea, debes hacerlo.

\- ¡¿Vas a obligarme?! – ahí alcé la voz yo también.

\- Podría hacerlo.

\- ¿Y qué? ¿Vas a sujetarme y a taparme la nariz para obligarme a tragar, como con los bebés?

\- Sí, ya que te comportas como uno.

\- ¿Así que ahora soy un bebé? Perfecto, en realidad no sé cómo puedo caminar sin ayuda.

\- Pues no lo haces muy bien que digamos. ¿Cómo está tu cabeza?

\- ¡Eso no fue mi culpa! ¡Yo no lancé el balón!

\- ¡No pudiste esquivarlo! ¡No puedes cuidarte a ti misma!

\- Y para eso estas tú, ¿no?

\- Quizás estoy harto de hacerlo.

En ese momento, antes de que le gritara que no lo hiciera más, Alice abrió la puerta diciendo:

\- ¿Está todo bien? – sus ojos iban de uno al otro, y pude vernos a través de ellos, ambos con posturas defensivas, sin mirarnos en realidad.

\- Sí, perfecto, es solo que Bella…

\- Ya se va – le espeté antes de que terminara la oración. Me dirigí a la puerta y la atravesé sin mirar a ninguno. Llegué a la puerta principal y salí al frío, demasiado molesta para sentirlo o recordar tomar mi abrigo, o mi mochila.

Su brazo tomó mi cintura con suficiente fuerza para impedirme moverme.

\- ¡Suéltame! – su mano tapó mi boca, como había hecho juguetonamente tantas veces antes.

\- Shh. Cálmate – sonaba mucho más en sus cabales, aunque yo no lo estuviera aún. Seguí luchando contra él, sólo cansándome más y más, hasta que el frío del exterior y el de sus brazos hicieron su trabajo, convirtiendo mis movimientos en violentos temblores. Me levantó con facilidad y me llevó al interior de la casa, donde me puso el abrigo a pesar de la calefacción. – Si vas a irte, al menos vete abrigada. – Había cinismo en su voz y en sus ojos, y eso sólo incrementó mi muy latente ira.

\- Jódete – casi le escupí antes de dar media vuelta dispuesta a irme caminando, aunque no llegué muy lejos, ya que estaba más cerca de lo que recordaba de la entrada. Al dar la vuelta, con todo el impulso de mi ira, efectivamente estrellé mi rostro contra el quicio de la puerta. El dolor me recorrió de inmediato, aunque esta vez no me desmayé. Sólo reboté directo a sus brazos, con mis manos en el rostro, ya llenas de sangre. Dios, odiaba ser tan débil.

Me sentaron de inmediato y pude escuchar sus voces alteradas mientras el dolor nublaba mi mente. Sólo esperaba que no estuviera rota.

\- ¿Bella? ¿Estás bien? ¿Puedes oírme? – el cinismo había desaparecido de la voz de Edward, y había sido suplantado con preocupación y culpa. – Perdón, debí haber detenido esto antes, no pretendía decir nada de lo que dije. Lo siento. ¿Te duele mucho?

Aparté su mano de un manotazo, antes de mascullar:

\- Sí, bueno, tenías razón. No puedo ni salir de aquí por mi cuenta – no estoy segura de qué tan bien se entendió, ya que me costaba respirar por la boca y hablar. Él no dijo nada, solo me tendió una toalla que presioné con cuidado para detener la hemorragia. – Ow.

Carlisle se acercó cuando mi ira disminuyó y dio paso al dolor. Con un delicado pero firme movimiento, acomodó mi nariz, provocándome efectivamente un grito de dolor antes de ayudarme a lavar la sangre.

Una hora después, estaba sentada en el Volvo, rumbo a mi casa. Me sentía estúpida y adolorida, por no mencionar la culpa y el arrepentimiento por la pelea. Él no me tocaría de todas formas, así que lo había hecho en vano. En realidad, sólo había respondido de forma estúpida y luego había sido impulsiva.

Apenas era de noche, no habíamos estado bien ni siquiera diez minutos. Al llegar, bajé del auto sin esperarlo, intentando mostrar cierta independencia, al menos hasta que resbalé con el hielo al dar el primer paso. Él me sostuvo, con un mudo "Cuidado" antes de soltarme.

Entré a la casa sola, evadiendo a Charlie y subiendo a mi habitación.

 **OooooooO**

Superamos el incidente tal y como lo hicimos con el de mi cabeza. Él siguió viniendo cada vez que solía hacerlo y yo no dije nada. El único cambio significativo que hizo fue observarme con cuidado cada vez que comía, algo que me costaba más trabajo debido al dolor en mi nariz. No me decía nada, y apartaba la mirada cuando coincidía con la mía, pero podía sentir que me observaba.

Por las noches, comenzó a darme pequeños besos, primero en la frente, en la comisura de la boca, y por fin en los labios, sin profundizar. Nos mantuvimos así un tiempo, hasta que sané por completo.

Desperté un sábado, temprano, con él mirándome fijamente. Estaba apoyado sobre uno de sus brazos, solo mirándome.

\- Hola – me dijo, tierno. Habíamos superado la pelea hacía unas semanas, cuando me trajo flores y yo me disculpé formalmente por lo que había dicho. Estábamos bien. Aun así, la comida seguía dándome escalofríos y sospechaba que esta vez sí que se notaba mi delgadez. Intentaba comer, pero no podía quitarme de la cabeza todos esos pensamientos sobre mal aliento y lo que seguramente estaba oliendo en mí.

\- Hola – me moví para quedar frente a él. Había una mirada extraña en sus ojos, pero no logré descifrarla antes de que se acercara y me besara. Al igual que la vez de enfrente de su casa, hice todo lo que pude por no ser agresiva, sólo lo dejé sujetarme de la cintura y acercarme a su cuerpo, lo dejé acariciar mi mejilla y bajar a mi torso. De alguna manera se acomodó sobre mí, presionando su duro cuerpo contra el mío. Cuando comencé a buscar oxígeno, se separó de mí y comenzó a besar mi cuello antes de lamerlo, haciendo que me fuera incluso más difícil respirar.

\- ¿Te duele? – preguntó, con sus manos en mi cintura y mi espalda, manteniéndome pegada a él.

\- No – negué lo mejor que pude, sacudiendo la cabeza.

Esta vez, su lengua entró en mi boca por primera vez. La impresión de su órgano, frío y duro pero suave y resbaloso, acariciando mis encías, mis dientes y a mi propia y sorprendida lengua, me quitó el aliento. Esta vez no pude contenerme. Dejé que mi cadera se apretara contra la suya y que mis manos delinearan su mandíbula, que se movía contra la mía. Una de mis piernas se movió ligeramente, haciendo que nuestro contacto fuera un millón de veces más íntimo.

\- Dios – gemí por lo bajo antes de separarme en busca de aire. Sus besos continuaron, sin embargo, no podía dejar de pensar en que no me había lavado los dientes. Había cenado ya tarde. Sin poder evitarlo, la escala de deseo fue en descenso, y él lo notó.

\- ¿Está todo bien? - Asentí con lentitud, aunque él no se convenció. - ¿Hice algo mal? – Esta vez negué. Se separó un poco de mí y soltó su agarre de hierro en mis caderas. – Quizás… Quizás fui demasiado agresivo, lo lamento si te sorprendí. – Negué de nuevo. - ¿Por qué te detuviste?

Bueno, eso era incluso más complicado.

\- Yo… necesitaba aire – él sabía que mentía, por supuesto. Sólo sirvió para que se apartara de mí. Quizás él sólo necesitaba algo de, ya sabes, arrumacos. Mantuvo una de sus manos en mi mejilla cuando se retiró, y miró mis ojos profundamente.

\- Necesito decirte algo – asentí, mirándolo de vuelta. – No lo hice de la forma correcta, antes, y realmente quiero que lo tomes a bien. No quiero volver a pelear contigo.

Bueno, esto tenía que ver con la comida, era obvio. Quizás el problema era lo delgada que estaba. Nunca había tenido un cuerpo voluminoso, y ahora este parecía ser sólo huesos y piel. Asentí y él continuó.

\- Creo… Me parece que esto ha ido demasiado lejos. Te veo ingerir apenas lo mínimo cada día. No sé por qué lo haces, no sé qué intentas, pero déjalo. Estás en los huesos, y a pesar de que te ves tan hermosa como siempre, se te nota decaída, acabada. No quiero eso para ti. Por favor, Bella. Come – en su mirada pude ver que era una preocupación que lo carcomía, y que había esperado mucho para decirlo. Aparté los ojos y busqué en mi mente algo que decirle. – Por favor.

Mis ojos bailaron y no supe qué podía decirle.

\- Es sólo que… - me miró, torturado, incitándome a seguir. - ¡No puedo! Lo intento, y muero de hambre, pero no…

\- ¿No qué?

\- No puedo hacerlo al imaginar en cómo es, para ti. – Estaba totalmente perdido, lo vi. No tenía ni idea de lo que hablaba.

\- No lo comprendo.

\- Alice me dijo, cuando mi cabeza, que podía oler en mí todo lo que había pasado. Tú me dijiste que tu olfato, el de tu especie, es muy poderoso, y entonces se me ocurrió que hay cosas que huelo incluso yo que me resultan asquerosas, y luego me di cuenta de que quizás la razón por la que te resistes tanto a tocarme era que podías percibir todos esos olores, y eso me llevó a lo desagradable que resulto, para ti.

\- ¿Qué? – vi que comenzaba a alterarse.

\- Yo sólo quería dejar de presionarte. Quería que, si pasara algo, fuera porque querías hacerlo y no porque yo te llevaba a ello. Nunca se me había ocurrido lo molesta que pude haber sido y si a eso le sumaba la repugnancia de ser humano… No soy bonita, no soy muy inteligente y no soy nada especial. Ni siquiera mi sangre te es llamativa ahora. No quería añadir el ser indeseable. – Podía sentir algunas lágrimas en mis ojos, pero me obligué a controlarlas y a mirar a otro lado. Sus caricias en mi mejilla se detuvieron, y lo sentí levantarse de la cama.

Lo vi pasear por mi habitación, pasándose las manos por el cabello y cerrando los ojos de cuándo en cuándo.

\- Lo siento, yo… - comencé, intentando calmarlo, pero me interrumpió al sujetarme por los brazos y obligarme a levantarme.

\- ¡No! No quiero que te disculpes. ¿Es en serio? ¿Hiciste todo esto por mí? Llevas semanas débil, te vi perder al menos ocho kilos, ¿y dices que es por mí? ¿Por todas las veces que te rechacé?

Las traicioneras lágrimas escaparon de mis ojos, y él me sacudió levemente antes de abrazarme con fuerza.

\- ¡Sólo intentaba que fueras libre de hacer algo conmigo! – sollocé entre mis manos, que intentaban evitar que me viera llorar por ello. Sentí cómo intentaba quitar mis manos con delicadeza.

\- No quería que hiciéramos el amor motivados solo por tu atracción hacia mí. Creí que eso se debía a mi naturaleza, que, si me conocieras como humano, sería yo quien te presionaría a ti. Quería esperar a que fuéramos iguales, a que me vieras con ojos más realistas y te apreciaras más a ti misma, para que tomaras esa decisión. Y después de lo que pasó con tu cabeza, no volvimos a hablar, y no volviste a intentar nada conmigo. Creí que estabas molesta, y después de todo lo que dije en mi casa… ¡Y tu nariz! Tendría pesadillas con tu grito de dolor si pudiera soñar. No quería hacer nada mal. Y luego comenzaste a adelgazar. Pensé mejor lo que Esme dijo, y Alice me comentó algo parecido hace unos días. No quiero que te hagas esto. – En algún punto de su discurso, alcé la mirada, por lo que terminó el mismo con sus manos sosteniendo mis mejillas.

\- Cuando no hiciste nada, me pregunté si sería muy tarde. Si había sido agresiva tantas veces que te resultaba indeseable, una urgida. Nunca he sido suficiente para ti, una vez me lo dijiste. Siempre lo he sabido, pero también sé que me amas, y creo que sólo respondes a mi contacto por eso, no porque sea lo que quieres hacer.

\- No, no. No, Bella. En lo absoluto. – Estaba desesperado, y sus palabras transmitían un fervor que me dejó asombrada.

\- Parecía lo lógico. Lo único que se me ocurría que pudiera explicar que no me desees. Al menos lo único que no se refería a mí, a mi cuerpo. Quería creer eso. Parece que me equivoqué. – Solté un poco a borbotones.

\- Pero yo te deseo. Con toda mi alma y con cada nervio de mi cuerpo ¿Qué puedo hacer para que lo entiendas?

\- Es que no es así, Edward. No quiero que hagas algo sólo porque eso es lo que quiero.

\- Esta mañana… ¿Te pareció que era sólo lo que tu querías? – Negué un poco antes de sollozar de nuevo.

\- Quizás solo querías contacto… calor, supongo.

\- ¡No es así! ¿Crees que te usaría de ese modo? Quería sentirte. Sentir tu cuerpo contra el mío. Porque te amo y te deseo a partes iguales. – Para reafirmar sus palabras, una de sus manos me pegó a él, con fuerza, sin vías de escape. Aunque di un respingo por la sensación, no dije nada. Gruñó con enojo, quizás por mi falta de reacción. Lo que dijo a continuación, parecía más un sollozo que una frase - ¡¿Cómo puedo probarlo?!

Mi mirada vagó por lo poco que veía, su pecho, y su rostro, hasta que finalmente coincidió con la suya. Parecía estar sufriendo, y de un momento a otro, estaba decidido. Una de sus manos fue a mi cuello, y su boca descendió con fuerza sobre la mía.

Al igual que en la mañana, no me dejó mucha oportunidad para respirar, y había algo en la forma en la que su boca cubría la mía, que no me incitaba a detenerlo. De nuevo, su lengua se abrió paso hasta la mía. Más pronto que tarde, me encontré devolviéndole el beso, no con el ímpetu que tenía acostumbrado, pero sí con el suficiente. Su mano helada fue a mi cintura y entró por debajo de mi blusa hasta mi pecho desnudo sin que fuera realmente consciente de ello. Sin embargo, cuando su pulgar acarició mi pezón, haciendo que se endureciera de inmediato, fue cuando me di cuenta de lo raro que era esto. Me aparté lo mejor que pude, antes de hablar a través de sus besos.

\- Edward – no se detuvo, sólo se movió a mi cuello. – No quiero que hagas esto solo por mí. Es lo que dije antes. No…

Entonces, hizo un gesto que sólo había imaginado en mis más oscuras fantasías. Tomó una de mis manos y la llevó a su entrepierna, donde su – tengo que decirlo – enorme erección presionó contra mi palma. Mi mirada de sorpresa fue interrumpida por su frase:

\- ¿Crees que lo hago sólo por ti? Eres tú la que me pone en este estado, pero no eres la única que lo disfruta.

Unió su boca a la mía de nuevo, esta vez con una terrible determinación, e hizo que mi mano lo acariciara por encima de sus jeans. Gemí contra sus labios, antes de que mi propio deseo tomara posesión de mí. Una de mis manos se movió a su cabello, y lo aferró, intentando evitar que se separara de mí, mientras la otra apretaba su paquete con fuerza, a sabiendas de que no podía lastimarlo. Esta vez fue su turno de gemir. Abrió los ojos con sorpresa por un momento antes de succionar mi cuello y tomarme de la cintura con la suficiente fuerza para alzarme del piso y depositarme en la cama. Su cuerpo se aplastó contra el mío sin darme tregua, y una de sus rodillas separó mis piernas mientras rompía mi blusa lo suficiente para capturar mi pezón con sus labios.

Sonidos ininteligibles me atravesaron ante el cúmulo de sensaciones que me provocaba. Podía sentir mi sexo pesado y húmedo, y sólo pensaba en él llenándome. El Edward tímido que me detenía cada vez que acariciaba su pecho había sido sustituido por un hombre ansioso que sabía lo que estaba haciendo conmigo. Sus manos llevaron las mías por encima de mi cabeza, haciendo que se sujetaran del cabezal de la cama mientras él dejaba húmedos caminos de ponzoña en mi pecho, cambiando entre uno y otro antes de descender entre ellos hacia mi ombligo, el cual chupó con ganas antes de bajar aún más, hasta mi cadera, que sobresalía vergonzosamente a pesar de mi short, el cual rompió antes de chupar mi sexo por encima de mis bragas. Solté un gritito, antes de gemir su nombre como una súplica. Sentí sus dientes arañar contra mi clítoris a través de la tela. Esto no podía estar pasando. Al menos eso pensé hasta que uno de sus helados dedos se deslizó dentro de mí.

Esta vez definitivamente grité.

\- ¿Sabes? No he sido capaz de pensar en ninguna otra persona desde que te conocí. Tengo meses muriendo por probarte – dijo, casi ronroneando. Yo era un desastre de gemidos y sudor, deseosa y necesitada de él.

\- Por favor. Por favor, Edward – tenía que admitir que esta versión de él me daba un poco de miedo, aunque estaba decidida a llegar tan lejos como él quisiera. Esta vez sí que sentí cuando me bajó las bragas, besando mis piernas allí donde tocaban sus dedos. Me tenía temblando en sus manos, literalmente derritiéndome. Sin embargo, aún sentía que este no era el hombre que me abrazaba por la noche y me tarareaba hasta que me quedara dormida. Mientras él se deshacía de sus pantalones y exponía la enorme erección que parecía mirarme, amenazante, decidí concentrarme en el techo, antes de sufrir un ataque de pánico. Controlé mi respiración lo mejor que pude, parpadeando e intentando no llorar, algo que no entendía por qué de repente quería hacer.

\- ¿Bella? – mi Edward me miró a los ojos, uniendo nuestras frentes, haciendo que sus ojos miraran directamente dentro de los míos.

\- ¿Sí? – Intenté que mi voz no se quebrara, a pesar de que estaba desnuda en la cama con el hombre más perfecto que había en la Tierra.

\- Te amo – de alguna manera, eso era lo que había necesitado escuchar, solté el aire lentamente. Antes de responderle.

\- Te amo – me besó con calma, en contraste con el ambiente que nos rodeaba.

\- Tú eres mi vida. Todo este tiempo he existido sólo por, para y gracias a ti. Quiero que lo sepas. Te amo. – Hubo solo un momento antes de que su lengua entrara en mi boca, con calma, demostrando lo que acababa de decir. Con un suspiro, comenzó a introducirse en mí, lentamente.

\- Ah – exhalé cuando comenzó a moverse, lento al principio, antes de incrementar el ritmo. Mis manos se aferraron a sus omóplatos, apretando en un intento de descargar todo lo que sentía. Todo lo que mi lazo físico y emocional con mi novio me estaba provocando. – Edward.

\- ¿Sí, mi amor? – A pesar de la situación, su voz sonaba controlada, un poco tensa.

\- Yo… - podía sentir el hueso de su cadera rozando mi clítoris, a una velocidad que me estaba volviendo loca. - Por favor. Por favor, más…

\- ¿Más qué? – esta vez, su voz se rompió,

\- Rápido, por favor. No me voy a romper, lo prometo. – Me aferré a él con más fuerza, echando la cadera hacia atrás y hacia adelante, acoplándome lo mejor que podía a sus movimientos, que por fin se hicieron más frenéticos. Comencé a jadear en busca de aire, echando una de mis piernas en torno a su cadera, intentando introducirlo más en mí, como si fuera posible. A pesar de lo frío de su cuerpo contra el mío, en ese momento lo sentí más humano que nunca, buscando aire, gimiendo, entrelazando su lengua con la mía, acariciando cada centímetro de mi piel y susurrando palabras de amor en mi oído, antes de capturar el lóbulo de mi oreja entre sus dientes, llevándome incluso un poco más al borde de lo que me ponía al sobar mi clítoris apenas con la punta de los dedos. Por fin, toqué el cielo cuando susurró contra mi cuello:

\- Déjalo ir, cielo – no estoy segura de si grité o no, pero sé que mi cuerpo entero se contrajo a su alrededor. Lo sentí hundir la cabeza en el hueco de mi cuello mientras maldecía un poco por lo bajo, vaciándose dentro de mí. – Te amo – Obviamente, él fue el primero en recuperar el aliento, mientras que a mí me costó un esfuerzo enorme dejar de jadear y detener el temblor de mis piernas. Él nos mantuvo en esa posición un rato, antes de que tuviéramos que volver a la realidad.

\- Y yo a ti – finalmente respondí.

 **OoooooooO**

Abrí los ojos para encontrarme con mi almohada. Edward no estaba. No tenía ni idea de cuándo se había ido, ya que me había quedado dormida en sus brazos, con él aún dentro de mí. Al parecer, él no había estado tan cómodo. Me enderecé con lentitud, presionando la sábana contra mi pecho. A pesar de lo maravilloso que había sido y de la charla que habíamos tenido antes, aún guardaba un poco de duda. Después de todo, seguía siendo sólo Bella. Como fuera.

Me levanté a lavar mis dientes, mirando mi rostro con detenimiento. Aún veía una sombra de la herida en mi nariz de hacía unas semanas, y una mirada hacia abajo confirmó el verdusco todo del moratón en mi pierna y cadera. Tocar mi cabeza me confirmó que aún tenía mechones de cabello demasiado cortos que la linda enfermera no había sabido cortar. Conseguí la camiseta más amplia de mi armario dado que ahora mi pijama ya no existía, antes de volver a mi habitación.

Sin embargo, al entrar, una sombra en la ventana me hizo ahogar un grito y sujetarme el pecho.

\- Definitivamente debes dejar de hacer eso – le dije antes de sentarme en la cama.

Él sólo rio un poco, antes de acercarse a mí.

\- Lamento no haber estado aquí para darte los buenos días. – Sujetó mi rostro con una mano para besarme suavemente.

\- Buenos días a ti también – le sonreí antes de besarlo yo. Contrario al día anterior, este beso fue dulce y lento, aunque intenso. Su mano fue a mi cintura e inició el mismo recorrido, aunque esta vez lo detuve. – No, no.

\- ¿No quieres? – su boca se movió a mi cuello, antes de bajar un poco la blusa para llegar al hombro. – Podría hacerte cambiar de opinión en un segundo.

\- No, creo que debemos hablar. – Intenté sujetarlo, pero él tenía razón, no sólo era más fuerte, si no que mi propio cuerpo me estaba traicionando.

\- Hablaremos luego. – Había creado un monstruo.

\- Charlie llegará pronto – eso lo detuvo, antes de reír y volver al ataque.

\- No, no es así. – Sus labios atraparon los míos, y tuvimos otro momento caliente, que volví a detener cuando me recostó contra las almohadas.

\- Jajajajaja no. No, Edward. Detente.

\- Está bien, pero tengo una condición – me dijo, antes de volver a mi cuello. Tendría chupetones antes de que acabara la semana.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Quieres una mamada? – mi humor salió a flote, causando que él se estremeciera.

\- No bromees con eso. Pones ideas en mi cabeza.

\- ¿Qué quieres entonces?

\- Quiero que comas. Voy a prepararte algo y quiero que lo comas. – Esquivé su mirada, aunque no lo negué. – Bella…

\- Lo intentaré. ¿de acuerdo? Pero no puedo prometerte nada. – Me besó de nuevo, antes de decir:

\- Te necesito bien, fuerte. Necesito que resistas todo lo que quiero hacerte – estoy segura de que me ruboricé, sin embargo, lo dejé continuar. – Te quiero viva.

\- Te evitarías esto transformándome.

\- No es necesario.

\- O sea que te gusta coger conmigo, pero no me quieres a tu lado por el resto de tu vida.

\- No es eso, Bella. Lo sabes. Tu alma…

\- Se irá al infierno después de anoche – rezongué un poco, sin saber por qué en realidad. – Olvídalo. Iré a comer yogurt o algo. – Salí de sus brazos y comencé a buscar unas bragas, antes de ir al primer piso.

\- Bella… - me estaba esperando para envolverme en un abrazo en cuanto me acerqué a la mesa. – No hagas esto.

\- No haré nada. Sólo, voy a comer – tomé un pote de yogurt de fresa y una cuchara, antes de sentarme y comer con indiferencia.

Él se mantuvo de pie, apoyado contra una columna, viendo sin verme, mientras yo lo ignoraba lo mejor que podía.

\- ¿Crees que no te quiero a mi lado, para siempre?

\- Yo no sé lo que quieres – raspé el vaso. Sabía que íbamos a pelear. De alguna manera, ambos nos provocábamos por idioteces. Quizás tantos golpes comenzaban a hacerme efecto.

Sin embargo, él no respondió, metiendo las manos en sus bolsillos.

\- Te quiero a ti. – Respondió con sencillez. No dije nada, y después de un momento, chascó la lengua con enojo y se movió hasta quedar hincado frente a mí. - ¿Sabes qué? Creo que estamos sacándolo de proporción. Sólo hay una cosa que deseo, y es a ti. Isabella Swan, ¿te casarías conmigo?

 **OoooooooO**

 **Bueno, este es el final, que llevará a casi la misma historia que el libro original.**

 **A continuación hay algunos fragmentos de ideas de lo que iba a ser la historia antes de decidirme por lo anterior, pero que no me animé a borrar.**

 **OooooooO**

Cuando por fin dejé de escuchar mi respiración, mi embotado cerebro por fin tuvo la decencia de avergonzarse por lo que acababa de hacer. Siempre lo jodía. Eso pudo haber sido un buen y largo beso antes de sentarnos a ver una película o algo.

\- Bueno, supongo que ahora sí ofrezco una disculpa – su mano se movió a su barbilla, pero no me respondió ni hizo ningún gesto que me dejara saber que estábamos bien. No sabía qué hacer ahora. Por lo general, él hubiera reído y me hubiera besado en la frente, pero parecía que hoy no. – Lo lamento, parece que me niego a aceptarlo. De veras lo siento.

\- ¿Aceptar qué? – me respondió, algo brusco.

\- Esto. Tú no me deseas. – Miré hacia el piso, a pesar de que él no estaba mirándome.

\- No es así, Bella.

\- ¿No? Lo único que he escuchado por meses han sido excusas baratas sobre por qué no debemos tener sexo. Dijiste que mi cuerpo y mi sangre te atraían por igual, y luego que mi sangre ya no resultaba un problema para ti, pero eso significaría que éramos libres de hacerlo y desde entonces no puedes ni mirarme. ¿Qué pasa conmigo? ¿Tan poco atrayente me encuentras? Sólo dímelo.

– eso último salió casi como un suspiro, bajo mi aliento. Una nube de culpabilidad llegó a mí, intensificada por las drogas. Cómo odiaba las drogas. Irónico teniendo en cuenta la cantidad de veces que las requería, debido a mi creciente torpeza.

Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y mi estómago se sintió extraño, en una mezcla de ira y rechazo hacia mí misma. No siempre era tan intensa la reacción ante sus constantes negativas, pero esta vez parecía que iba con todo. Me apoyé en el brazo del sillón, lo más lejos que podía de él. La presión de mi cabeza iba en aumento y sentía las punzadas latir contra la carne de mi nuca. Cuando por fin dejé salir mi sollozo junto con algunas lágrimas, el dolor bajó, aunque sabía que Edward intentaría consolarme ahora, a pesar de todo. Me moví lo más rápido que pude hacia mi habitación, intentando evitar la sobrecarga emocional. Por supuesto, él estaba ahí antes. Sus brazos me rodearon antes de que pudiera caerme, pero

\- No, no – lo detuve colocando mis manos en las suyas. – No me entrará con el short puesto, debo quitármelo antes. – Comencé a moverme al borde de la camilla para hacerlo, pero fue su turno de sujetarme.

\- ¿Quieres que te deje sola? – sus ojos claramente me advertían sobre desnudarme frente a él, algo que venía intentando desde hacía unas semanas, en un desesperado esfuerzo por seducirlo. Sin embargo, y sin consultarlo con mi cerebro, unas risitas se me escaparon.

\- Jajajaja, no. No, no, no, no, no. – Él frunció el ceño levemente, pero me dejó continuar. – No, está bien. Sé que no verás nada – solté más risas antes de tirar de mi short sobre mis piernas y sacarlo por debajo, pateándolo levemente. – No creas que no lo sé. Nunca me tocarías. – Más risas.

\- ¿Qué? – su mirada estaba genuinamente confundida, pero me ayudó a entrar en mis jeans, abrochándolos con sutileza y sin tocarme. - ¿De qué hablas, Bella?

Las risas se detuvieron, pero una expresión de dulzura se instaló en mi rostro, y mi mano acarició su oh-tan-varonil mejilla antes de susurrar.

\- Oh, no es nada, en realidad. De hecho, es lo obvio. Tú no me deseas. – Entré en mi chaqueta y la abroché rápidamente. Su ceño se intensificó antes de abrir la boca para decir algo, pero lo detuve, poniendo mi mano sobre su boca. – No, no digas nada.

Su ceño se frunció aún más y procedió a acercar mi mochila.

Aquí la única idiota que sigue intentándolo soy yo, Como si pudiera conseguir que tu me desearas, intentando tentarte, ya sabes, sobándome contra ti siempre que puedo, desesperada por sentirte - sus ojos se abrieron bastante, como sorpresa, pero eso sólo me causó algo más de risa, aunque súbitamente me puse seria, musitando lo siguiente: - Pero no importa. Nada pasará. – Me senté en la camilla de nuevo, esta vez sin ánimos de reír, aunque mi cerebro seguía sin filtrar todo lo que decía. - ¿Recuerdas la última vez que lo jodí y terminé tan drogada como ahora? – Él asintió, mirándome profundamente – Dijiste que mi cuerpo y mi sangre te tentaban de igual forma, pero te fuiste. Ninguno de ellos te retuvo y ahora que estás de vuelta, solo hablas sobre lo peligroso que podría ser dejarte llevar conmigo. Creo que siempre fue mi sangre, y ahora uso mi cuerpo

Miré el suelo mientras él levantaba nuestras mochilas. Comencé a moverme hace la puerta, sin embargo, su mano me detuvo, suave pero ineludiblemente fuerte. Su rostro ahora estaba serio, pero su voz era gentil.

\- Quizás deberíamos hablar de esto en otro momento, mi amor. - Besó mi frente y me acompañó a través de la recepción y el estacionamiento hasta su auto. Mientras me abría la puerta, una idea extraña me pasó por la cabeza y, de nuevo, salió por mi boca antes de que mi cerebro lo autorizara.

\- ¿Sabes qué estoy pensando? Me-me-me pongo mis jeans – tararée mientras él conducía a mi casa. – Camino coqueta como lo hace mi hermana moviendo la cadera al caminar… Me-me-me pongo mis jeans. – Obviamente no recordaba el resto de la canción, sin embargo, me mantuve silbando la tonada por lo bajo. Podía sentir el desagrado, o al menos la confusión que le causaba mi reacción a los opiáceos, sin embargo, mantuvo una expresión impasible mientras me metía en mi cama y se recostaba a mi lado.

 **OooooooooO**

Desperté horas después, antes del anochecer, en ese punto de la tarde en el que es preferible seguir durmiendo a despertar. Lo primero que sentí fue el frío envolviéndome, pero lo disfruté durante sólo un milisegundo antes de que un terrible dolor de cabeza me atravesara de lado a lado.

\- Ow – me quejé mientras despertaba poco a poco. Él se movió de inmediato, encendiendo la luz de la mesita y acomodándome mejor antes de darme un vaso de agua. El hombre sí que sabía los terribles efectos de las drogas en mí. Ni siquiera recordaba muy bien lo ocurrido después del accidente. En realidad, no sabía ni qué día era.

\- Shh. ¿Te duele mucho? – Negué lentamente, aunque eso me mareó levemente. – No te muevas mucho, todo está bien.

Me bebí el resto del vaso de agua, y cuando se lo entregué para que lo pusiera en la mesilla, me dijo:

\- Ordené pizza para Charlie y para ustedes dos, ya que no creí que pudieras cocinar hoy. Tu padre no debe tardar, pero quizás deberíamos levantarte, no creo que le haga gracia encontrarme en la cama contigo. – Su mirada era ligeramente pícara, pero la alegría no le llegaba a los ojos.

\- No lo sé. Quizás sólo deberíamos explicarle lo sucedido. No creo que le importe más que la herida en sí. – Volví a acurrucarme contra el firme cuerpo de mi novio, suspirando y con intenciones de volver a dormir. Él rio levemente, pero me abrazó de nuevo.

 **OoooooooO**

Cuando desperté de nuevo, era de mañana y la luz que lograba traspasar las nubes era la ideal para mi dolor de cabeza. Edward no estaba, pero no creí que estuviera lejos. Me enderecé con lentitud y me toqué con cuidado el lugar de la herida, donde notaba ralo el cabello, con rastros de sangre apelmazada. ¿Dónde estaba mi venda?

Al moverme, noté lo terriblemente adolorida que estaba. Realmente adolorida. Mi pierna y mi cadera palpitaban y punzaban cada vez que movía el músculo, aunque fuera un poco, y uno de mis brazos se sentía raro, aunque ni de cerca como mi cabeza. Descubrí que estaba usando mi short de pijama, y gracias a él pude ver el horrible – morado y enorme – moratón que cubría mi cadera y mi muslo. Demonios. Esta vez sí que había sido un buen golpe. Parecía que ni siquiera había metido las manos. Quizás era así. Logré llegar al baño para realizar mis usuales actividades humanas antes de cepillarme los dientes. Mientras me miraba en el espejo, con la boca llena de espuma, algo en mi cerebro amenazaba con asomarse, algún recuerdo olvidado, pero en realidad no recordaba qué era.

Lo supe cuando escupí el último trago de agua en el fregadero. ¿Realmente le había dicho esas cosas a Edward? Me sentí palidecer de la mortificación. No podía ser posible. Claro, eran cosas que había pensado, pero en mis peores momentos y en lo más profundo de mi cerebro, es decir, cosas que nunca le diría a nadie, menos a mi novio. Ay, no. Él no estaba allí cuando desperté por la mañana, aunque ayer se había portado bastante caballeroso. Qué pena. ¿Cómo iba a mirarlo a los ojos ahora? ¿Cómo iba a besarlo? Había dicho cosas muy extrañas. Y vergonzosas. Demonios.

Revisé mi teléfono con manos temblorosas, sin embargo, no había mensajes suyos. Demonios. ¿Y si estaba muy enojado? O asqueado. Yo lo estaría. No si él me lo dijera. Más bien le brincaría encima, pero si alguien más lo hiciera, alguien no tan perfecto… definitivamente me alejaría.

\- Maldita seas – le susurré a mi yo drogada del día anterior. Ahora sí que se acabarían nuestros calientes besos en el sofá de mi sala, y en su auto.

Edward vino por la tarde, actuando normal como siempre, aunque no me miraba a los ojos y casi no hablaba directamente conmigo, pero eso quizás se debía a que yo tampoco reunía valor para hacer lo mismo. Por fin estuvimos solos, lejos de los ojos de Charlie – preocupados a raíz de la caída, el entrenador lo había llamado y lo había dejado muy alarmado – y él tomó mi mano con el toque más ligero que había sentido.

\- ¿Vendrás más tarde? – estudié sus manos con detenimiento, antes de que una de ellas acunara mi rostro y orientara mi mirada hacia él.

\- Por supuesto – su mirada era profunda y pacífica. Se acercó y me besó, tierno y suave, sin profundizar mucho. Usualmente, hubiera lanzado mis brazos alrededor de su cuello y hubiera sacado lo posible del beso, pero en cuanto la idea pasó por mi cabeza, lo hizo también el recuerdo de mis palabras en la enfermería, por lo que lo único que atiné a hacer fue besarlo de vuelta con mucha timidez, evitando ser yo la que intensificara el asunto. Nos separamos pronto, más bien extrañados ante el primer beso calmado que habíamos compartido. – Te amo.

Los días siguientes fueron más de lo mismo, aunque con una considerable mejora ante la breve incomodidad que nos había rodeado. Volvimos a nuestra relación normal, de charlas tranquilas y tareas en pareja, con visitas ocasionales a su familia. Sin embargo, ninguno de los dos inició un contacto más íntimo. Quizás las cosas eran como siempre, pero yo había decidido no ser tan agresiva como antes.

 **Edward POV**

No tenía sentido, por supuesto. Nada tenía sentido. Habían pasado un par de semanas, sin embargo, aún no lograba digerir las extrañas palabras que Bella había confesado entre risas y murmullos cuando estaba bajo el efecto de las drogas que la escuela le había administrado. No habían sido buena idea, pero en ese momento parecían lo correcto, en especial ante la enorme herida que había sufrido. Aún no entendía cómo había pasado, tampoco.

Sin embargo, y con perspectiva, todo era muy simple. Ella creía que yo no la deseaba. "No importa mientras mi sangre sea suculenta". ¿Creía que estaba con ella sólo por su sangre? ¿No le había demostrado cuánto ansiaba tenerla a mi lado, para siempre? No se lo decía aún, pero yo la transformaría. Después de todo, ya me iba a ir al infierno. Sólo debía asegurarme de no dejar que ella muriera. Jamás. Era por eso que evitaba tentarme a mí mismo con su tierna piel y sus hermosas curvas, que se retorcían contra mí cada vez que teníamos un momento a solas. Intentaba controlar mis manos, no quería ser irrespetuoso ni sobrepasarme, así que cuando ella se presionaba entera contra mí, no podía más que memorizar lo que sentía cada centímetro de mi cuerpo.

Eso debería haber bastado para darle seguridad, al menos en mi deseo por ella, sin embargo, parecía que no había sido así. Dios. ¿Realmente pensaba eso de ella misma? Yo sabía que ella no se veía con ojos claros, pero no creí que a tal grado. Aunque ya no había mucho por hacer. Ella estaba mostrándose tímida y sumisa, y no iniciaba ninguna clase de contacto íntimo. ¿Y si ese día había sido su límite y decidía que ya no iba a intentarlo más? Carajo, no. No iba a dejar que por mi culpa se mantuviera en esa estúpida creencia. Sin embargo, ¿quién era yo para pedirle que me diera otra oportunidad? Ella no era débil, pero sabía que una sola palabra mía le afectaba demasiado. Así como alguna suya en mí. Lo entendía, pero eso me daba una responsabilidad sobre lo que estaba causando en ella. Debía arreglarlo.

Ahora más que nunca, mis estúpidos límites me parecían aun más estúpidos. Ni después de que la charla con Carlisle me dejara en claro que el único motivo por el que Bella y yo no consumábamos nuestra relación eran mis creencias me había sentido tan imbécil.

Pero ella ya no mostraba interés en mi en lo absoluto. ¿Sería demasiado tarde?

 **OoooooooO**

 **Bella POV**

Iba tarde. Para variar. Escuché el claxon del automóvil de mi novio un par de veces antes de que lograra subir a él, respirando aceleradamente mientras acomoda el desastre conocido como Bella en su asiento de copiloto.

\- Hola. Perdón, perdón, perdón. – Él aceleró suavemente antes de sonreírme.

\- No importa. Llegaremos a tiempo. – Entonces, su mano, en un gesto que jamás en mi vida habría creído que haría, apretó mi muslo con suavidad antes de volver al volante. Creo que mi expresión delató por completo mi desconcierto, sin embargo, me guiñó un ojo con complicidad. Okeeeey, ¿qué acababa de pasar?

Escondí mi desconcierto rebuscando en mi mochila, pero en mi fuero interno mi cerebro acababa de entrar en pánico. Este no era el Edward de costumbre, ni siquiera el antiguo. El camino fue muy corto, pero las rarezas continuaron cuando me tomó de la cintura y me recargó en su auto con todo su cuerpo, antes de atacar mi boca con sus labios, besándome hasta el punto en que todo me dio vueltas. Su mano acarició por un momento la cicatriz de la herida de mi nuca antes de separarnos e ir a clases.

Su comportamiento extraño continuó durante todo el día, con toques sutiles pero atrevidos -y, hay que admitirlo, sensuales – que sólo incrementaban mi ya enorme necesidad de él. ¿Qué se traía entre manos? No me había tocado así jamás, y mucho menos después de mi episodio con las drogas. ¿Era una reacción a mis palabras? De eso hacía semanas, ¿por fin había llegado a una conclusión respecto a nosotros? ¿Qué significaba que pareciera no poder dejar de tocarme? ¿Le gustaría que yo hiciera lo mismo o le molestaba que fuera siempre yo la que lo iniciaba todo? Esto era tan confuso. ¿Y si sólo intentaba mantenerme controlada, para que no lo acosara?

Mi humor fue decayendo conforme el día pasaba, y después del intenso camino hacia mi casa, yo ya no sabía si me amaba o me detestaba. O quizás ambas. Con suerte sería solo un sueño y nada era real.

 **Ahora sí, FIN.**


End file.
